FIG. 36 is an exploded perspective view of conventional sensor 90. A conventional semiconductor package includes sensor element 1, circuit component 2a, package 3, metal lid 4, and electrode 5. Electrode 5 is connected to the ground. Metal lid 4 and package 3 are joined together by soldering.
A conventional sensor similar to sensor 90 is disclosed in, for example, PTL 1.
PTL 2 discloses a sensor element that detects an acceleration.
These conventional sensors employ soldering for joining, and thus, costs are required for maintaining connection between a grounding electrode and a metal lid and for sealing.
A conventional sensor disclosed in PTL 3 includes beams rotatably supporting plummets, and detects accelerations along two axes.
PTL 4 discloses a sensor element that detects an angular velocity.
A conventional sensor disclosed in PTL 5 includes a sensor unit, an integration unit, and a comparator. The integration unit samples an output signal of the sensor unit at a predetermined sampling frequency, and then, integrates the sampled signal. The comparator compares a voltage value of an output signal from the integration unit with a reference voltage. The comparator can finish an integration process performed by the integration unit when an output voltage of the integration unit reaches a predetermined voltage (e.g., reference voltage Vref). In PTL 5, the sampling is performed at the predetermined sampling frequency to prevent a noise component from passing as to reduce a noise component entering in a voltage signal from the sensor unit. That is, the integration unit performs noise reduction.